Kidnapped!
by UndecidedAnimeGirl
Summary: Students from the main campus are kidnapped by a sketchy gang and held against their will. But when their E Class friends show an unexpected side, they have no clue how to react. Rated T for safety.
1. Karma & Asano

**Author's Note: I do not personally endorse or use any of the locks mentioned in this chapter. I just googled locks and typed in the first names that popped up. If you use one of these locks and they don't work, that is your own fault and I am not responsible.**

* * *

Gakushuu Asano was walking home from school, brooding on the intricacies of a college-level math textbook he had recently purchased. He had spent a long time honing the art of studying while walking, and could now perform the maneuver even in the most cramped and crowded of intersections with no incidents.

Gakushuu caught a shock of red hair in his peripheral vision.

_Has he noticed me yet?_

Gakushuu looked around for an escape. The only place nearby was a dark alley that seemed to be the setting of every mugging and murder the movie business had ever conceived.

_Let's see, mugger or Akabane?_

Gakushuu darted down the alley.

_I don't think he saw me..._

Karma Akabane rounded the corner and started walking down the alley towards him.

_Damn. Just had to go and jinx it, didn't I?_

"Hey Asano! Saw your score on the finals. Congrats on second place!"

Gakushuu closed his textbook and placed it in his bag, taking very long deep breaths as he did so. Karma just grinned and pushed on.

"So, watcha doing in this dark alley? Not trying to avoid me I hope."

"Of course not. I'm just... err... taking a shortcut home."

"Your home is in the opposite direction of here. On block 40, house two."

"No it isn- wait, why do you know where I live!?"

Karma shrugged.

"I'm going to buy some new locks."

"I'd recommend the Kwikset 980 Single Cylinder Deadbolt for your front door, and the Prime-Line E 2293 Mortise Keyed Lock Set for your bedroom door. They're some of the harder ones to pick."

_How the hell does he know which locks are hardest to pick?_

"Unless you're one of those guys who likes code locks. Then you should go for the Schlage Z-Wave Connect Camelot Touchscreen Deadbolt."

"You certainly know a lot about locks."

"Oh yeah, I bump into them a lot in my everyday life."

_I am going to be murdered by Akabane..._

"Okay..."

Asano felt the social awkwardness of his current situation closing in on him. Then, he felt the arms of an unknown assailant closing in on his neck. Before he had time to react, there was a cloth on his face and his vision was going blurry. Asano noticed Karma struggling against another assailant, another cloth on his face. His vision tripled, making Karma appear to be fighting six thugs at once. Then, he blacked out.

* * *

When Asano came to, Karma was standing next to him.

"Ugh... Where are we?"

Karma had a knife out and was slashing and stabbing the air.

"Small underground complex. Used to be a prison. Don't worry, I've disconnected the camera, they can't see me practicing."

Asano's wits quickly returned to him. He noticed a security camera in the corner of the room with the wires cut.

"How do you know how to do that?"

"Learned after the Reaper incident. Figured it may come in handy if Ritsu gets hacked again and can't do it."

"Hang on, who's Ritsu?"

Karma's eyes widened with the look of somebody who had said something they shouldn't have. He whispered under his breath.

_"Frick. And Asano of all people..."_

Karma's voice raised to an easier to hear volume.

"Friend in E class."

Asano arched an eyebrow.

"And what was that business about, and I quote, 'Ritsu gets hacked?'"

Karma's composure crumbled as he fumbled for an answer.

"Does this Ritsu have something to do with Class E's big secret? The reason they've improved enough to give my father a hard time this year?"

"Welllllll..."

"So it does. Now, you can either go ahead and fess up or I'll figure it out on my own. Choose wisely."

Karma took a deep breath and regained his composure.

"Unfortunately, I am not at liberty to disclose that information at this time."

"Seriously Akabane? Don't pretend you can't talk. It's not like anybody cares what you say about E class' business."

Karma gave Asano a hard look.

"No seriously. If I tell you I'll be subject to... things. I've said too much already. Don't press this, and definitely don't tell anybody what I said. If you want to know, you have to find out on your own. And without allowing yourself to be linked to me."

Asano considered. _He isn't lying. He's legitimately worried about people realizing he said something. What kind of person intimidates Akabane?_

Karma broke the silence.

"Anyway, next time somebody opens the cell door I'm going to stab them."

Asano looked around.

"Wait a minute, they took our bags and phones. Where did you get a knife?"

Karma grinned.

"Whomever grabbed us was a total amateur. Didn't frisk us for weapons."

"You just had a knife hidden on your person for a regular walk down the street!?"

"Six."

"What do you mean six?!"

"Six knives."

"You are terrifying."

Karma shrugged. Asano took a moment to consider, surveying his rival. Karma just kept swishing through his knife forms.

"You said you were practicing. Is that a knife form?"

Karma nodded.

"Yeah. Figured I ought to warm up for when somebody shows their face."

Asano considered.

"That could be quite a while. It may be wiser to try and broadcast a distress signal instead of preparing for a fight."

Karma gave a little pout.

"Killjoy. Why can't you have some fun with this? We can beat up whomever we want and all blame will go on them for kidnapping us. It'll be great!"

"But what if we lose the fight? We'll be beaten and bruised from our attempt and put under stricter surveillance."

Karma shrugged.

"Even if we lose, we'll definitely take at least a few of their number down with us. We just wait a little bit, rest up, give it another try, and eventually we're out. I can take quite a few hits and keep fighting, so it shouldn't be too bad."

"Still, we really should try to signal for help."

Karma considered.

"I don't see any way to send a signal. Of course, I'll be noticed missing tomorrow morning at school. I assume the situation is similar with you?"

Asano nodded. _The principal probably would notice, just not do anything about it._

"Well, I know for a fact my class will mobilize to find us at that time, though I don't know about my parents or yours."

Asano arched an eyebrow.

"Your class? How can you know for sure they'll come to your aid? And how is a class of junior high students going to help us get out of here? They'll just be captured with us, if they even manage to figure out where we are."

Karma grinned.

"You'd be surprised what they can do. And I know they'll help me because they're my friends. I'm closer with them than I am with anybody else."

"Never took you for the sentimental type Akabane."

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth. Tell you what: if we're still in here come tomorrow morning, I'll bet you a no-questions-asked favor that my class has us out by end of day."

Asano considered. _Akabane wouldn't make a bet he didn't think could win. But seriously, Class E is going to save us from kidnappers within a day? They've done some impressive things, but this is too much for a bunch of kids._

"I will take that bet."

Karma grinned demonically.

"Ooh, I can't wait!"

Asano sighed. _I'll probably live to regret that..._

"But Asano. In all seriousness, I'd bet my life on my class and my friends any day of the week. And I'll have you know, I don't say that lightly."

Asano considered. Silence enveloped the room.

"Akabane?"

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of here, would you mind telling me more about your friends?"

Karma laughed.

"_When_ we get out of here, I'll definitely do that. Maybe even add you to the list."

Asano gave a tiny smile.

"Anyway, let's get you prepped. I'm not charging into battle with an untrained idiot!"

Asano's smile was replaced by a scowl.

"I'm not untrained. I know martial arts for god's sake!"

"But can you handle a knife?"

Asano was silent.

"Alright then. Just drill this pattern into your head."

Karma repeated the same drill he'd been doing the whole time.

"Got it?"

Asano nodded.

"Great. Now try it out."

Karma twirled his knife around so the handle faced Asano.

"Are you sure you want to give me your knife?"

Karma nodded.

"You know you need me if you ever want out of this place. Besides, I have others."

"Hang on, so when you said you had six knives..."

Karma grinned.

"Whyever would I lie?"

Asano sighed and took the knife. He bent down into the stance Karma had been in and began the drill.

"Nice! Quick learner. Just make sure your other arm is ready to block a blow."

Asano nodded and corrected himself. He didn't know why he was listening to Karma, but he did.

"Great. Now try and tap me with the knife."

"What!?"

"Try and tap me."

"But what if I hurt you!?"

Karma shrugged.

"I'll be fine. Besides, I trust you. You picked the form up pretty quick, so I don't think you'll be making any mistakes."

Asano arched an eyebrow.

"Seriously. I trust you."

Asano considered. _Why does Akabane of all people trust me? Even my minions don't trust me..._

"Might I ask why?"

Karma shrugged.

"I don't really know. But trust isn't really a logical thing, is it? It's more of a gut feeling. Something tiny inside that says, 'you can count on this person.' I feel like I can count on you. At least in this situation."

Asano considered.

"Akabane?"

"Mmm?"

"When we get out of here, want to come over to my house? We can study together."

Karma grinned.

"I'll take you up on that. Now, go ahead with that knife. I'm rather excited to see how you do."

Asano sighed.

"And you're absolutely sure about this?"

Karma nodded. Asano lunged forward, trying to use the drill pattern to land a hit. He came close a few times, but didn't manage to make contact.

"Not bad Asano."

Asano stopped attacking.

"So, how does being able to fight help us escape this cell?"

Karma grinned demonically.

"Whomever grabbed us has to open the cell door eventually. And when they do-"

Karma pointed to his throat and made a slicing motion with his thumb.

"We won't actually kill anybody though, right?"

Karma shrugged.

"Right!?"

Karma considered.

"I suppose we shouldn't. Koro Sensei may get upset with me..."

"That's your only problem with killing!?"

Karma shrugged again.

"When push comes to shove, I fight to kill."

Karma smiled.

"You can ask Nagisa about that."

"Nagisa... that tiny blue-haired girl?"

Karma smirked and nodded.

"Yes. The tiny blue-haired _girl_."

"What does she have to do with you fighting to kill?"

"One time she fought me to keep me from killing a guy."

Asano was quickly becoming used to Karma's lax attitude towards murder.

"Let me guess. You won?"

Karma shook his head.

"Nagisa beat me actually."

Asano assumed an expression of shock. _That tiny girl managed to beat Akabane in combat!? She's barely a toothpick! She must be quite well-trained. Black belt at a minimum. I wonder which martial art she takes._

"How did that happen?"

Karma went red.

"Little punk got the drop on me with martial arts. Had me in a freaking chokehold! And he gave up his knife to do it."

_That tiny girl managed to put Akabane in a chokehold!? _Asano glazed right over Karma's incorrect pronoun usage. Normally he'd correct him, but now he was too shocked to do so.

"Totally wasn't expecting it. And all this right after getting four of our classmates square in the backs."

"Wow. That's quite impressive. You'll have to introduce me to this Nagisa girl."

Karma grinned evilly.

"Does the great Gakushuu Asano have a crush on a girl from E Class?"

"No! I don't have a crush on anybody!"

"Don't worry, you can confide in me. I can even get you a cosplay shoot. For a price, of course."

"No!"

Karma pouted.

"Aww. You'd make a great couple. Don't you trust me?"

"For dating purposes, I never will."

"Please? I'll set you up!"

"For the last time, no!"

"All right, all right, fine. Also, I am sorry in advance."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

A burly tattooed thug banged the bars of the prison. Karma grabbed Asano and kissed him.

_What. The. Hell._

Asano had no idea how to react. He just sort of stood there awkwardly, arms drooping by his sides. He felt Karma grabbing his hand and placing it on his hip.

"Err... Break it up?"

Karma kept going.

_What even is this? How can he... why..._

"Break it up!"

The thug banged the bars a few more times.

Karma pulled away from Asano, bright red in the face. Asano was dumbstruck.

"Here's what's going to happen. I'm taking that one. Don't do anything funny or I'll use this."

The thug pointed to Asano with his knife. Asano remained still and dumbstruck.

"Stand away from the door."

Karma stepped to the side of the door. Asano continued standing right where he was. The thug pulled out a set of keys and clicked the lock open on the door. He stepped into the cell and grabbed Asano's wrist. The rough physical contact snapped him back to reality.

_I don't have a chance. This guy has a knife and probably has tons of experience. Plus his physique is much more muscular than mine. Best to just go along with him..._

**Crakkk!**

The thug crumpled down in front of Asano. Karma stood behind him, quite apparently unimpressed.

"God, this guy's an idiot. Came in solo and turned his back to me!"

Asano was panting with shock, adrenaline, and confusion.

"Akabane?"

Karma looked at Asano with disinterest.

"Yeah?"

"Why the hell did you kiss me!?"

Karma went slightly red.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Couldn't risk him seeing your knife, so I had to distract him while I took it back and hid it."

Asano realized that he wasn't holding a knife anymore.

_God, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I notice that?_

"Oh, and speaking of kissing..."

Asano was fairly sure he wouldn't like where this was going.

"You're such a featherweight! You were KO'd in four hits! It took thirty to get Nagisa."

"Hits? What are hits!? And what do you mean about, 'it took thirty to get Nagisa!?'"

"I just gave you a ten-hit kiss. You were Ko'd at four hits. It takes thirty to KO Nagisa."

"Did you kiss Nagisa too!?"

Karma shook his head.

"No, I watched our English teacher kiss him."

"Your English teacher kissed a student!?"

Karma nodded.

"She does it every time we get an answer wrong."

Asano was dumbstruck. _What kind of teacher kisses their students for getting an answer wrong!?_

"Anyway, come on. We have to get out of here. We've wasted thirty seconds talking. We have approximately one hundred and fifty seconds until somebody realizes this guy is taking too long, at which point security will likely be notified and tightened."

"Why do you know these things!?"

"Because reasons. Now let's move!"

Karma took off down the hall.

_Damn, he's fast!_

Asano ran after his rival.

"Hey, you mind keeping it down? We don't want anybody realizing we're out before absolutely necessary, and stealth makes fighting a whole lot more convenient."

"How am I supposed to be quiet when I'm running at top speed!?"

Karma gave an exasperated sigh.

"Whatever. Just try not to be quite so thumpy."

Asano glared but tried to comply.

_You know, now I think about it, both me and that thug made a lot of noise walking. But Karma is practically silent, even while running so quickly._

Asano sighed.

_And he knows where you live._

Karma stopped and started motioning with his hand. He looked back at Asano, then gave an expression of realization and exasperation. He stopped motioning and put his finger to his lips. He crept towards a corner, then leapt.

Asano followed Karma around the corner to find two unconscious thugs, heavily scarred and tattooed.

"How did you!?"

"Shh! We're trying not to be discovered. And to answer your question, all I did was punch them."

"Very hard by the looks of it. But how did you go so fast?"

Karma shrugged.

"Stealth. Though I'm surprised you didn't give us away with all that clomping."

"Hey!"

"Shh!"

Asano glared, but quieted.

"Anyway, we need to find our stuff. I'm willing to bet these thugs have set up shop in the warden's office. We should be able to find it fairly quickly."

"You're worried about your bag!? What about your life!?"

Karma chuckled.

"If whomever decided to grab us was dumb enough to hire these two blockheads, I'm not too worried about my life. I've been in much stickier spots before."

"Stickier than being kidnapped and held against your will?"

Karma nodded.

"Much stickier. Anyway, shall we?"

"What could possibly be stickier?"

"Ritsu getting hacked. Now, are we going or not?"

Asano arched an eyebrow. _This Ritsu person... they've come up twice now. But what's this business about them getting hacked? Unless... Is it a computer program? But how would that be a sticky situation? Hmm... Earlier Akabane said something about, 'the Reaper Incident.' Maybe that was the sticky situation, and the Ritsu program just happened to be hacked during that time. He also said he learned to disconnect security cameras after the Reaper incident in case Ritsu got hacked again. So does that mean Ritsu is a virus that disables security cameras? __But how does an anti-security camera software tie in with better performance on the midterms and finals? __And how would Akabane get or create such a program? And why? Why does he need to disable security cameras? And what was the Reaper incident? It's obviously the sticky situation Akabane is referring to..._

"Asano, are we going or not?"

Asano was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, let's go."

Karma nodded and took off down the hall. Asano followed closely, trying as hard as he could to muffle his footsteps.

_And why is Akabane so good at walking quietly? And at combat? And why would the Koro Sensei person he mentioned earlier be upset at him for killing? Murder is terrible and all, but why a teacher? Why not his parents, or his friends? Has it come up before? He said that Nagisa girl fought him to keep him from killing. Has this Koro Sensei also had to keep him from killing? How many times have people had to step in?_

Karma stopped and motioned to Asano again. He looked back and re-assumed his exasperated look from earlier. He held his finger to his lips again and crept forward silently. Asano tiptoed after him, desperately trying to remain quiet.

Karma came upon a door with dull and worn lettering reading, 'Warden's Office." He crouched down and put his head to the ground, eyes focused on the gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.

Karma stood back up and waved to Asano. He held up seven fingers, then used his middle and pointer fingers to imitate a person walking.

_Seven people? But how would he know that? He couldn't have seen under the door, and even if he did there may be more where he can't see them._

Karma then raised his pointer finger in the universally-recognized symbol for one. He then rotated his hand back and forth ninety degrees.

_One what? What does he mean?_

Karma sighed, obviously noticing Asano's confused look. He started mouthing really exaggeratedly.

_Just stay behind me._

Asano nodded. Karma grinned and swung the door open, then strolled in ever-so-casually. The room was mostly barren, aside from a dull, unshaded metal lamp and the warden's desk, which was scratched and fouled by many black marks. The walls were similarly adorned, with profanities and odd symbols spray-painted in every available space.

"Hey, nice digs! Really gives off that illegal gang vibe. Now, I know what you're thinking. Who the hell are these kids, waltzing in here like this?"

Asano stood behind Karma, desperately trying not to look dumbstruck. _What the hell are you doing Akabane!?_

A heavy, muscular man sporting several more tattoos than the men around him sat behind the warden's desk.

"Quite correct. I assume you escaped from your cell, though I have no earthly idea why you came here. As you can see, you are thoroughly outnumbered, so I suggest you surrender before you get hurt."

_Yes, I see we are outnumbered. There are six of you, and you're probably armed! Oh god, Akabane knows that... Please don't do something dumb, please don't do something dumb!_

"Actually, we're here for our bags and your wallets. Hand them over and we'll be on our way."

"Akabane!"

Karma craned his neck to see his rival.

"Yeah?"

"The hell are you thinking? We're grievously outnumbered and you're trying to take their wallets!? Even if we had a chance in a fight, that's theft!"

Karma grinned evilly.

"I'm quite aware of those details. Now, if you'll leave negotiations to me, I'm trying to decide what I'm going to do with these guys' pocket money. I was thinking I'd buy some brass knuckles and an ice cream. What do you think?"

Asano mentally facepalmed.

"I would like to apologize for my obviously insane friend. We are just here to humbly request that you give us our bags back and release us."

Karma pouted.

"That's mean Asano. I'm not insane. Plus, you forgot one thing: we humbly request their wallets as well."

Asano sighed. The man sitting at the warden's desk just gave a toothy grin and a laugh.

"It's sweet that you kids think you can just waltz out of here or take us on, respectively. But you aren't going to see the light of day again for quite a while. Now, you can surrender and hope I'm feeling merciful, or you can fight a losing battle and get quite hurt in the process. Now which will it be?"

Karma snickered.

"Oh, we're issuing ultimatums _now_? Alright, if that's what you want..."

Karma pulled out a pistol.

"The hell Akabane!? You had a hidden gun too!?"

Karma grinned.

"Nah, just the knives. I nabbed this beauty from those guards I took down earlier. I have another. Want one?"

Asano just stared dumbstruck. _When did Akabane grab two guns and conceal them? I never saw him do it..._

"Anyway my good sir ringleader-"

Akabane gave a mocking bow.

"-You can either give us our stuff or I'll kill all of you."

Akabane was giving off a terrifying aura of bloodlust. The leader of the thugs was starting to squirm just the tiniest bit.

"Hah! Like you have the stomach to kill somebody."

Karma shrugged.

"I've tried before. Unfortunately Nagisa and Koro Sensei have an annoying habit of not letting me, but c'est la vie. Anyway, they aren't here now!"

Karma gave a sickeningly excited grin. Karma knocked one of the thugs in the room upside the head with the butt of his gun. The room tensed. The man crumpled to the floor, unconscious but not dead.

"Now, I don't particularly want to have to kill any of you. I mean, imagine how that would look to a high school or college, not to mention the people at my future job in bureaucracy. But if I have to-"

Karma's voice went high-pitched and damsel-in-distress-like for a moment.

"For my own self defense."

Karma shrugged and returned his voice to normal.

"Well, you do what you have to do. So, we doing this or not?"

Karma grinned, apparently raring to fight.

"Oh, by the way Asano, here."

Karma handed him another gun.

"Just try not to shoot me. Go crazy, have fun, shoot one of these bozos in the head. It's all cool with me."

Asano felt the cold metal of the firearm quickly absorbing his body heat, coming to a temperature equivalent to his._ This is a real weapon. A real weapon that could really kill someone. Kill in an irreversible way._

"By the way, don't think I don't see you behind the door. I know exactly where you are, so do us all a favor and stop trying to sneak-attack me."

Asano checked behind the door.

_Another!? That makes seven in all... How the hell did Akabane know!?_

"I've had enough of your senseless rambling and presumptuous behavior. You're not leaving this room without a cracked rib at minimum. Get him!"

All the thugs except one jumped at Karma. One of them went for Asano, aiming a knife jab at his gut. He stepped back out of the way, just barely avoiding a large amount of injury that would send any sane person to the ER.

Asano tried to retaliate by knocking the thug out with his gun, as Karma had done, but missed. His heart rate spiked.

_Calm down. Just think of it like martial arts training. Where you die if you lose._

Asano's pulse quickened with adrenaline. He tried to kick his assailant in the gut, and succeeded. For a split second, he thought he had actually won, but the thug just took the blow and came at him with another jab from his knife.

The knife connected. The metal of the blade sank into Asano's shoulder, causing pain to electrify the neurons of his parietal lobe. He knew the fight was lost. He had no hope of winning after that blow. And Akabane was probably occupied with the six thugs he had taken on.

_Well, of all the ways to go, I suppose at least this way I can haunt Akabane for letting me die... If he doesn't die with me, that is..._

Asano noticed an arm wrapping around his assailant's throat. The knife was pulled out of his shoulder, causing another, albeit less painful, burst in his nerves.

"Oof, he managed a hit? Doesn't look too bad, but must hurt like hell."

Asano looked up.

_Akabane?_

"Wait, how did you?"

Karma shrugged.

"Like I said, these guys are total blockheads. Sorry it took me a bit longer than I expected. Should've caught the idiot that tried to go after you..."

The man at the desk looked dumbstruck.

"You just took out all my men... in ten seconds flat. Who the hell are you?"

Karma pulled out six knives and wiggled them in a taunt.

"The kid your idiot henchmen forgot to frisk for weapons. I mean, missing all six? It's sad. Plus, leaving an exposed wire for me to disconnect on that security camera? It's not that I'm good, it's that you guys are total amateurs. By the way, you mind telling us where our bags are?"

The ringleader of the gang quickly recovered his composure.

"These blockheads may be amateurs, but I'm not. I'll take you down and toss you back in that cell myself."

Karma grinned.

"Let's see, a one-on-one bareknuckle brawl, mano y mano, no help, no rules. I'm in! It'll be fun!"

Karma grinned.

"Hey Asano, mind holding my weapons while I fight?"

Karma turned to look at Asano. He was slumped against the wall, feeling like he could pass out any minute.

"Oh, but your shoulder... Here."

Karma ripped his sleeve off and tied it tightly around Asano's shoulder.

"That'll stop the bleeding for now. We'll have to disinfect it properly later though..."

Karma dropped two guns and six knives next to Asano.

"Just keep an eye on these, okay? I'll get you fixed up properly once I give this dunderhead a beatdown."

Karma spun and stood.

"Now, you wanted a fight? Cause I've been meaning to try something out."

Karma grinned demonically. The gang leader walked around the desk and got into a fighting stance.

"I'll crush you into pulp, you little red twerp."

Karma just started walking towards the man. He stood there, bracing himself for an attack. Karma just stepped up to him and-

_Did he just clap?_

The gang leader threw a punch, which hit Karma square in the jaw.

"Frick. How the hell does Nagisa do that? Anyway, time for something tried and true."

Karma punched his assailant in the gut, causing him to double over. He followed up by raising his heel and bringing it down on the man's back, hard.

The man was on the floor and out cold. Karma bent down and pulled something off of his fists.

"I think I'll keep these as a reward for my victory."

Karma held up a pair of brass knuckles.

"Hang on, so when he hit you..."

Karma nodded.

"Wasn't really that bad. Either brass knuckles aren't all they're cracked up to be, or that man is a really bad puncher. I'm betting on the second."

Karma went around the desk and grabbed two white and brown-piped bags.

"Everything's still in here. Now, for our troubles."

Karma grinned demonically and sent around to each thug, grabbing their wallets and emptying them as he did.

"You really shouldn't do that."

"What if I give you some?"

"Still immoral."

"So says the man who asked E Class to, and I quote, 'Kill my father.'"

"I meant his education practices! Though at this point I'm starting to think you might be capable of doing both."

Karma shrugged.

"Who knows? Anyway, let's get you out of here so I can patch you up. You lucid enough to walk to your house from here?"

"Why my house?"

"Because it's getting late and your father may notice you missing soon."

"He won't care."

"Still, don't want any annoying questions. So, you lucid or not?"

Asano nodded and stood up.

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here before these guys get back up."

Karma nodded.

"Yeah. But before we go, there's something I need to do."

Karma ruffled through his bag and pulled out a Costco-sized tube of wasabi.

"Akabane, what are you doing!?"

Karma smirked and started going around to each thug in turn. When he had finished doing whatever it was he was doing, he went to a corner of the room and took a selfie with Asano and the thugs in the background. He smiled and gave the camera a thumbs-up.

"Akabane, why are you taking a picture."

"Cause if there's no photo, it didn't happen."

"You're going to brag about this!?"

Karma turned to him.

"I took down and wasabi'd-"

"Wasabi'd!?"

"Yes, wasabi'd, seven guys and their leader all while protecting you. Who wouldn't brag about this?"

"What does 'wasabi'd' mean?"

"I shoved wasabi up their noses, of course."

"That's inhumane!"

"So is kidnapping. Blood for blood my friend."

"Please don't kill me."

Karma chuckled.

"Since you asked so nicely. Now, shall we?"

Asano nodded.

"Oh, my first-aid kit is in here! I can patch that wound up right here!"

Karma pulled out a small kit and took his impromptu bandage off of Asano. He applied some wound disinfectant cream and put a proper bandage on the wound. It was much smaller than Asano expected, being deeper than it was wide.

"Great, that ought to hold you for a while. Change the bandage every few days till it heals. You may have a scar, but it shouldn't be too bad. If anybody asks you what happened, tell them Karma saved your ass."

"I could've gotten out on my own."

Karma cocked an eyebrow, chin up high.

"And how would you have done that?"

"Running very fast."

Karma snorted.

"All right. Let's go."

The rivals made their way out of the abandoned prison and set out for their respective residences.

* * *

_~The Next Day~_

"Karma, you're late!"

"Sure teach. Anyway, guys, guess who got stabbed!"

Everybody turned in shock.

"Karma, are you okay?"

"What happened?"

Karma paused for dramatic effect.

"Asano got stabbed. Plus, I kissed him! I have pics on my phone."

"WHAT!?"


	2. Nagisa, Takada, and Tanaka

Tanaka and Takada were walking around aimlessly, casting about for things to do. Takada nudged Tanaka and pointed out a tiny boy with blue pigtails walking home.

"Hey, look, it's some idiot from Class E."

Tanaka spoke loudly, in a less-than-respectful tone. Nagisa just kept walking.

"Hey loser!"

Nagisa kept walking.

"I'm talking to you idiot!"

Takada grabbed Nagisa by the tie.

"When a superior addresses you, you should acknowledge them."

Nagisa just looked at him, eyes burning with a cold fire focused on a single target.

"What's with that look? Think you're some tough guy?"

Takada pulled him down an alley.

"Nobody can see us now. You know what that means? No witnesses. Whatcha thinkin about ignoring us now?"

Nagisa looked him. He appeared to be assessing the situation, taking note of everything about them. Their strengths, their weaknesses, everything.

"Whadaya say Tanaka? Should we give this E Class nobody a beatdown?"

Tanaka nodded.

"That would be fun."

Nagisa sighed.

"Look, I have no desire to fight the two of you. So please, just let me go before this escalates."

Takada laughed.

"Why would we do that? You're outnumbered two-to-one, not to mention the fact that you just so happen to be a little twig without any muscle. You're not getting away so easily."

Tanaka nodded.

"You're completely helpless, at our mercy. There's no way out."

Nagisa sighed again. Takada crumpled to the ground. Nagisa's and Tanaka's eyes went wide.

"What did you do E Class!?"

"That wasn't me."

Nagisa pointed behind Tanaka. Tanaka turned to see a big, burly, tattooed thug, then his vision went black.

When the two bullies came to, they found themselves in a concrete cell with metal bars on the window and serving as the door. Their bags were gone, along with their phones.

"Oh good, you're awake. You two okay?"

Takada and Tanaka turned to see Nagisa sitting on a bed in the corner, legs crossed. Tanaka jumped to his feet.

"What do you care E Class?"

Nagisa sighed.

"You appear to be fine. Takada?"

Takada stood.

"I don't need you checking up on me you little blue twig."

"Great. You're both fine. By the way, we're in an abandoned prison that's been taken over by a gang. There's a security camera over in that corner. I don't know if it has audio, but I'd recommend bearing on the safe side and discussing any escape plan quietly and far away from the camera."

Tanaka snickered.

"Escaping will be easy for you. You're so tiny you could just step through the bars!"

Nagisa considered.

"No. Even if I could fit, it would leave the two of you stuck in here. I don't intend to abandon classmates to a gang."

"Why do you care E Class? You'd be free, and we'd be freed from your presence."

Nagisa sighed.

"Like I said, I don't intend to abandon you. Though the idea is rapidly becoming more appealing."

"Whatever. Just leave plan-making to us, and you can act as the grunt. I don't think an E-Class dummy has the capacity for strategic thought."

"Right then. I'm going to go disable that camera so they can't see or hear us."

Nagisa crossed over to the camera.

_He's definitely going to try and smash it. Does he really think a security camera will bend to _his _punches?_

Takada and Tanaka watched in awe as Nagisa set about strategically rearranging and adjusting wires.

"Alright, I've frozen the feed. Anything more than a quick glance will bust us, but it's less conspicuous than blacking it out."

"How do you know how to do that?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"Mostly from watching Itona. He's another kid in E Class. A transfer student. His dad owns an electronics manufacturing company, so he made a toy tank with phone parts. Unfortunately it got taken over and... corrupted... by the rest of the boys. But I did manage to figure out the wiring on the camera. I saw it freeze once when Itona was modifying it, so I just did what he had done with the wires."

Takada sneered.

"Well, if somebody catches it chances are they'll send a guard or punish us for trying to escape. You've just made it worse."

Nagisa considered.

"They might send a guard... Hmm..."

Tanaka pulled Takada into a corner.

"How are we going to get out!?"

"Umm... I don't know..."

"We have to get out! I'm too young to die."

"Don't worry, you won't die."

The bullies turned to look at Nagisa.

"You're intruding on a private conversation!"

"Besides, how do you know these guys won't kill us!?"

Nagisa sighed.

"Why go to the trouble of capturing three middle schoolers and lugging them across town to an abandoned prison if you're just going to kill them? They could've done us in in the alley if they really wanted to. For some reason, they want us alive. Therefore, as long as our difficulty doesn't outweigh whatever need they have for us, we will remain alive."

"But how can you be sure!?"

"You realize getting worked up will just make things worse, right? If you panic, your reaction time and clear-headedness go out the window. At that point, you're doomed no matter how much of an advantage you happen to have."

"Why are you so calm E Class? You should be freaking out! We were freaking kidnapped and we're being held against our will."

"Like I said: I know that if I panic, I'm dooming myself. So, I'm not panicking. I intend to calmly evaluate the situation, wait for the right time, then strike. And if my strike's aim is true, we'll all get out."

"You're still way too calm. What, have you been kidnapped before?"

Nagisa smiled, eyes merry and trustworthy.

"Of course not! If I had been, I don't think I would've been able to get out. But I'm fairly confident now, given I have two classmates here to help me get out."

Tanaka and Takada rolled their eyes in unison. Takada spoke to Tanaka, ignoring Nagisa.

"When the door opens we could all try running out as fast as we can and then make a break for the exit."

"But the door might never open."

"Let's just keep it in mind then. Is there any way we could wear away the mortar so we could escape through a hole we make?"

"I don't thi- AHH!"

Tanaka fell onto his back. Takada looked up at the perpetrator of the crime: a blue-haired twig. Said twig ran to the bar door and stuck his hand out, waving.

"Hey, help!"

A thug came running to investigate. Nagisa pointed at Tanaka, who was still on the floor.

"My friend touched the security camera and electrocuted himself! Please help him!"

_What's that little lying twig doing?_

The thug looked at Tanaka, who was squirming on the floor in a vain attempt to get up.

"Alright, here."

The thug pulled out a set of keys. Nagisa grabbed him by the collar and banged him into the bars, knocking him out. Nagisa grabbed the keys and unlocked the door, then stepped out.

"Sorry about that Tanaka. Come on, let's go!"

Takada stared, dumbstruck by this little blue-haired boy's ability to knock out a heavy, muscular street thug. Tanaka finally managed to get up, though not without a great deal of struggling. He had never really been the type to do sit-ups, or anything physical for that matter.

"We have to go before somebody notices this guy is missing."

Tanaka grabbed Takada and shuffled him out of the cell.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Knock that guy out!"

"Just banged his head into the bars. He'll probably wake up soon though. We need to move. I'm willing to bet our bags are in the warden's office. Only hospitable spot in a prison, so probably also where the leader is. We'll need to be stealthy, so try to walk quietly. Let's go."

"Hang on, we need to get out of here! Forget our bags, we'll be happy with our lives."

Nagisa nodded.

"If that's your priority, you can go find the exit while I go for the bags. I have something in my bag I don't want just anybody getting their hands on..."

"Wait, we can't split up! That's always how it goes in horror movies, then everybody dies!"

Nagisa sighed.

"Well, I'm going for the bags. Whether you two come with me or not, you need to make up your minds fast. Time is of the essence here."

Takada and Tanaka shared a glance. They spoke in unison.

"We'll go with you."

"Great. Please stay quiet."

Nagisa took off running. The two bullies lagged behind, clomping and huffing all along. Nagisa didn't look back, turning a corner and disappearing from sight. At that point, Tanaka and Takada really put the pedal to the metal, fearing abandonment.

When they turned the corner after Nagisa, they saw him standing over two unconscious guards.

"Hey, sorry I ran ahead. I was worried you would be too loud and warn these guards, so I decided to take care of them before you two got too close."

_Two at once? And without making a sound? Who the hell is this twig?_

"Anyway, the warden's office should be somewhere close. Shall we?"

"Hold up. How are you so good at fighting?"

Nagisa blushed.

"I'm not really that good a fighter. Karma is way better than I am. I just got lucky."

"Come on. You just took on two thugs unarmed. You have to be, like, taking karate or something."

Nagisa shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Like I said, I was lucky and managed to get the drop on them. Anyway, we need to go."

Nagisa took off running. Tanaka and Takada followed. Once there was a fair amount of distance between Nagisa and the two bullies, Takada slipped up next to Tanaka.

"Is it just me, or are you kinda scared of that little twig now?"

Tanaka shivered.

"Totally. What if he got the drop on _us_? And with all the times we've teased him, I wouldn't be surprised if he decided he wanted us out of the picture."

"Maybe we should lay off the teasing. And buy some locks for our rooms."

Tanaka nodded.

"Yeah. Really good ones, with lots of five-star reviews and an anti-lockpicking design. And we should also take a self-defense class."

"Definitely."

Up ahead, Nagisa stopped at a wooden door. It was scratched and greying, with similarly worn letters spelling out, 'Warden's Office.' He positioned his hand in a stop sign. Tanaka and Takada briefly considered disobeying, but remembered the guards and stopped short.

Nagisa's blue hair dropped to the ground as he surveyed the floor. At least, that's what Tanaka and Takada thought he was doing. He stood back up a moment later, then turned to look at Tanaka and Takada.

All of the sudden, he tensed. Tanaka and Takada mimicked him, fearing the worst. Nagisa started moving so fast their eyes couldn't follow him, then he was gone. Tanaka shuddered and whispered.

"Where'd he go?"

"I don't know ... But I don't like it."

"Think he decided to leave us behind because of all the times we teased him? I bet he brought us here to make sure we were captured and didn't make it away on our own."

Tanaka's eyes lit with realization.

"We're probably going to be murdered! Then tortured, then starved."

"How would they torture and starve us if they had already murdered us?"

"You know what I mean! The point is, we're in for hell on earth, potentially followed by actual hell."

Tanaka looked frightened out of his wits.

"I'm too young to die! Quick, we should run and try to get away."

Just as Tanaka said those words, a set of three thugs rounded the corner.

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

Tanaka and Takada took off running, only to run into another thug at the other end of the hallway. The thug grabbed them by the scruffs of their necks and lifted them into the air. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The boss probably isn't going to be happy. But at least you didn't escape."

The thug grinned evilly.

"Well then, let's go introduce you to the boss. He can decide how to proceed."

The thug set the two boys down, but kept a firm hold on them. He steered them towards the door Nagisa had so recently been investigating.

_Well, this is it. Goodbye world._

The thug pushed them through the door. They came face-to-face with a man bearing more tattoos than any of the other thugs.

"So, you escaped your cell? Kudos on making it this far. Though I'm afraid it has been for nothing. You'll be going back to that cell now, with a fair number more guards to keep an eye on you. Plus you'll have a few bruises, so it'll be harder to walk, talk, stand, that sort of thing."

Tanaka and Takada were shaking in terror.

"P-Please, don't hurt us!"

"We're too young to die!"

The leader of the gang reveled in their fear.

"You're never too young to learn how the world works kids. Quick lesson for you: don't mess with people stronger than you are. You kiss their ass and pray they're in a good mood. Got it?"

Tanaka and Takada nodded vigorously, applying the lesson they had just been taught.

_Thud, thud._

The two thugs nearest Tanaka and Takada crumpled to the floor. They looked behind themselves to see a skinny twig of a boy with blue pigtails holding three white bags with brown piping.

"Sorry guys, needed a way to get in here without drawing attention."

The entire room was staring, too dumbstruck to move. Nagisa used the few moments of stunned petrification to knock out another thug with the bags.

"Come on, let's go."

Nagisa crossed over to the door and opened it. He held it open with his foot, staring at Tanaka and Takada expectantly. They just stood still, mouths agape. The leader of the thugs regained his composure quickly.

"Hang on kid, how'd you get in here without us noticing you?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"I just came in behind all the thugs that brought Tanaka and Takada in. They were so focused on them that they didn't notice me, which gave me plenty of time to grab our bags."

One of the two still-standing thugs in the room spoke.

"But why didn't we see you when we caught those two? There was nowhere to hide in the hallway."

"I was in the vent."

The gang leader narrowed his eyes.

"That vent is eight feet off the ground with no way up. How the hell did you get in there?"

"I jumped, then grabbed the edge of the vent."

"It can't have been that simple! Did one of those two give you a leg up?"

Nagisa shook his head.

"No. I couldn't tell them my plan because I was worried one of you guys would hear it. And that would destroy the purpose."

"Well then how did you get up!?"

"I told you. I jumped."

Tanaka and Takada watched in awe. The little blue twig they liked to tease had jumped eight feet, hidden in a vent, stealthily grabbed their bags, and knocked out three thugs without so much as blinking. And they had panicked and groveled.

The bullies started inching towards the door.

"Not so fast you little punks."

The gang leader stood.

"You may have gotten the drop on us, but now we know where you are there's no way you're leaving this room without a couple of broken ribs."

The thugs started cracking their knuckles. Tanaka and Takada considered. There were three of them, and three thugs, the leader included. So it would be one person per thug. They had no worries about Nagisa, who, in addition to being worthless scum from E Class nobody would miss if he died, had proven himself quite capable in a fight. They were worried about themselves. They weren't very physically inclined, and the thugs looked quite strong.

Nagisa just sighed.

"Please just let us go. I don't want to fight you."

The gang leader laughed.

"I'm sure you don't. But I'm not just gonna let you off the hook after you knock out three of my men. You're in for a world of hurt you little punk."

Nagisa sighed again.

"Tanaka, Takada, please stand in the hallway. I don't want either of you to get hurt while I'm fighting these guys."

Tanaka and Takada tried to obey, but were blocked by one of the thugs.

"You're not off the hook either. You're all in for quite a ride."

The thug blocking Tanaka and Takada's path crumpled to the ground. Nagisa handed Tanaka and Takada their bags.

"Thank you for loaning these to me. They make quite good weapons. I recommend using them if you run into any other thugs in the hallway."

Nagisa held the door.

"Go on. I'll take care of these guys."

Tanaka and Takada needed no encouragement. They ran out the door as fast as they could, then sat down with their backs to the wall across from the door to the warden's office. They had their knees tucked up, in a stance quite closely resembling the fetal position.

"Hey, think Nagisa'll be okay? I mean, he's obviously good at fighting, but those guys looked pretty tough."

A thud boomed from behind the door to the warden's office.

"I think he'll be okay. He fights really well from what I've seen. Though I can't figure out where he learned how to do all that. I mean, he never mentioned any kind of martial arts or self-defense training back in second year. You know, when we were his friends?"

Tanaka nodded.

"Then he got kicked to E class and we started teasing him. Just like that, we weren't friends. And now E class is getting some of the best grades in the school, and Nagisa is taking down thugs three times his size left and right. You think it has something to do with being in E Class? Maybe he picked some stuff up from that Akabane guy. He's supposed to be really violent, isn't he?"

Takada's eyes lit with realization.

"I got it! I bet Akabane is tutoring the other students. He's pretty smart, isn't he? I bet that's why E Class's grades shot up this year. And he's probably teaching them to fight too. That's why Nagisa is so good."

"That makes so much sense!"

A clap cut through the air. A few seconds later, Nagisa opened the door, not a single scratch on him.

"Let's go."

Tanaka and Takada stood up obediently, not even bothering to question Nagisa's pristine condition. Nagisa took off running down the hall. His footfalls didn't make so much as a single sound. Tanaka and Takada followed, lagging behind and making tons of noise.

"You know, maybe we should ask Akabane to tutor us. I bet our grades would shoot right up to the top. I mean, anybody who can give Class E good grades has to be one hell of a teacher."

"Yeah, we should ask him."

The group reached the exit and barreled out of the prison. They came out on a street not too far from the site of the original kidnapping. Nagisa turned to face them.

"Can you guys get home on your own?"

Tanaka and Takada nodded.

"Right. Take care of yourselves."

"Hang on, Nagisa."

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you just abandon us and get out when you had the chance?"

Nagisa shrugged.

"Why would I? I'm not just going to leave you to a gang. We were friends back in second year. I won't just forget you two."

Nagisa headed off down the street. Tanaka and Takada just stood there, thinking long and hard.

_~After School The Next Day~_

"Aaaaahhhhh! This is too much! I can't take it anymore!"

Karma held up a tube of wasabi.

"You said you wanted me to tutor you. This is how I tutor."

"This is torture, not tutoring!"

Karma shrugged.

"Same difference."

"No wonder Nagisa is so good at fighting and escaping..."

"Shut up and try the math problem again."

Tanaka glared.

"Aww, what's with that look?"

Karma squeezed a bead of wasabi out of the tube. Tanaka squealed and bent his head down to look at the math problem.


	3. Author's Note

**Hi guys, UndecidedAnimeGirl here with an author's note I don't know how to start.**

**So, recently SuburatoNanami requested that I add more Asano/Karma. The thing is, I originally intended for this to be a collection of one-shots encapsulating the entirety of the students of Class 3-E. This brings me to a fanfictional crossroads, in which I have three options:**

**a) Just keep going with the one-shots and forget about the review (Personal least favorite)**

**b) Make this into a full-blown thingamajjiger with an actual overarching plot so I can add more Karma/Asano in**

**c) Continue the one-shots here, and make a separate fic devoted to Karma/Asano after their one-shot in this fic**

**Please review with your preference so I can get writing. For those of you who want more Karma/Asano, please tell me if you want romance involved or just friendship/rivalry/humor**


End file.
